Operation: C.A.K.E.D-S.A.G.A.
"Capturize And Kidnapify Enemy Dessert-Super Attacking Giant Armada" Operation: C.A.K.E.D-S.A.G.A is the Fourth Episode to be made for the animated television series Codename: Kids Never Die. It was aired on Wednesday, January 6, 2016. Overview The Kids Never Die reawakened Numbuh 19th Century in order to learn about an old delicious cake recipe even more delicious than the Delightful Children's cake, that used to be baked annually by the DCFDTL's predecessors: the Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon The Hill. However, this plan lures the KND all the way to the DCFDTL's cake in outer space, which is in the new fortified Death Egg. Plot The Episode began with the Kids Never Die have to meet up with Numbuhs Navy, Navy's Love and Navy's Century to see Numbuh 19th Century recomissioned in order to learn about an old delicious cake recipe even more delicious than the Delightful Children's cake, that used to be baked annually by the DHFUTH's predecessors: the Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon The Hill which was restored into it's chest. Numbuh Genesis have finally copied the recipe to make an even more delicious cake. At the ruins of Knothole's Temple, the Blue Blur's counterpart is running in Green Hill Zone searching for the Chaos Emerald, but runs out of land to run. He still runs down though, and finds a Flicky, and one of the Master Emerald's shards. As he climbs back up, he notes how they can't tell from Chaos Emeralds and the shards from a long range, and realizes they need to hurry and fix the planet. He is unaware of the Genesis Portal appearing above. Mega Man he and Elec Man are restoring power to one of the generators in Light Labs. In Elec Man's mark, they restore the power, much to Roll's delight. Cut Man notes how fun it was to see Ice Man and Fire Man tag teaming as the heating and cooling units. Mega Man notes that after dealing with several crisises, things may be back to normal. Just then Guts Man and Concrete Man arrive, and Guts Man tells that they were almost done repairing the east wing of the lab, and asks Mega Man to get more materials, since they ran out of some of them. Rock agrees to go into town and fetch supplies for Gutsman. Roll suggests he should take someone with him, but Rock questions why. Roll says that she just worries and Rock gives her a hug, reassuring her that Wily is dead and the Emerald Spears are in jail, so she has nothing to fear. She says that she knows, but it's still hard to let her guard down after so much has happened. Rock says that he understands and promises to head to town and come back as soon as possible. With Numbuh 19th Century on the Kids Never Die's side, Numbuh Fleet is sent on the mission to get the information about the Eggman Empire's Plans to take over the Galaxy. Numbuh Fleet and Numbuh 19th Century went to the hidden base underground underneath of Konohatropolis to look for information only to find the computer room where they finds info about Eggman's plans; millions of Delightful Eggs, Egg Fleet Ships, and the Massive Egg Bus Walkers were constructed inside a Planet Neptune-size Space Staion. Shocked, Numbuh's Fleet and 19th Century makes a run for it, only to be detected by the Prince of Konohatropolis, Enrique. Sonic meets up with Silver the Hedgehog who has noticed a disturbance in time-and-space. The two figure Dr. Eggman is to be behind it, but before they can get much conversation in, Silver and Sonic's counterpart were captured by the Egg Bus Walker. Dr. Eggman himself wearing a metal glove, stating that they don't stand a chance. Numbuhs Fleet and 19th Century are suddenly under attack by the Eggman surveillance forces led by Enrique. They tried to to get past them to escape, but are eventually cornered and captured. Chef Pierre comes in telling Eggman that two kids were found approaching the exit. Eggman then reveals that he knew it must the Kids Never Die were on the secret mission about his plan. "TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED" It's a snow day and all the members of Sector 1-4. Hoagie and Wallabee are patrolling the playground to make sure everything is alright, while Kuki and Abigail are patrolling another area. Onboard his aircraft, a now-villainous Dr. Eggman stares down at the playing kids never die operatives. Eggman tells Enrique to deploy the Egg Ragnarok. The confused Mega Man and Sonic watch a G.U.N. carrier which is revealed by Numbuh Hayate that it was remnant after the Dark Gundam killed the President of the United Federation only to see the Egg Bus Walkers storm the Kids Never Die's Tree House and attacking the High School Students who were Kids Next Door Fans. Abigail rallies everyone to fight back. Wallabee and his group shoot snowballs at them, while Hoagie and his group provide aerial assistance providing enough time to let the Letter of Jesus to escape with the High Schoolers. While Numbuh 5's group acts as a distraction, Numbuh 3's group uses streamers to trip up one of the Bus Walkers, but it worked with the help of Sonic the Hedgehog's Counterpart. Nigie sees the Bus Walkers outside and learns from Lizzie about Eggman about the Delightful Hydra's Birthday Cake. Before he leaves to go fight, Lizzie gives him the soup thermos, telling him to "use the soup". While she watches him fly off in the F.L.I.E.R.P.L.A.C.E., shadowed figures appear behind her. Eggman states that the Kids Next Door doesn't stand a chance. Numbuh 1 does well at first, but between the F.L.I.E.R.P.L.A.C.E. taking multiple hits and him being sick, he ultimately ends up crashing into the ground. Numbuh Genesis tends the sickly Numbuh 1 until he is restored and tells him to "use the soup", despite his protests. Cree Gekko brought Lizzie here to see Nigie all better. Toshiya's Egg Parade Unleashed.png Numbuh Fleet Captured by Dr. Eggman.png Battle of Kaguya Nebula.png|Desperate Rescue Mission Flying down the Trench.png|Bypassing the Egg Fleet Second Battle of Dens.png Flagship Crashing on to Egg Ragnarok.png Going through the Trench.png|Going down the Trench Fly through the Trench.png|Avoiding the Turrets Entering the Egg Ragnarok.png|Tunnel of the Egg Ragnarok Main Reactor Reached.png|Tunnel to Power Core After learning of Numbuhs Fleet and 19th century being kidnapped, Kids Never Die went to the new Death Egg, so Sectors V and W of the Kids Next Door arrives in the Egg Ragnarok to rescue Numbuh Fleet and 19th century and the Kids Never Die. After a short argument between Numbuh 1 and Numbuh Genesis, the Kids Never Die and Numbuh Armada suggests that they should just grab Numbuhs Fleet and 19th century, but Numbuh Duck says that the Kids Next Door's Villain, Father would see them and the dumbest plan she ever heard, before Father to wakes up. Kids Never Die and Next Door runs onto Eggman's Throne room, grabs Numbuhs Fleet and 19th century and runs away while Father was not happy finding them in the Space Station and shouted that. He throws a fireball towards the Sectors 1-4, V and W which created a deep hole on the floor but missed them. He is later trapped by Numbuh 1 with a weapon called the B.E.A.R.H.U.G.G.A.H., buying them time for Numbuh Genesis to call the M.A.S.S.I.V.E for the rescue drop and the Kids Never Die to get the Delightful Hydra's Birthday Cake. But then, Father goes into an uncontrollable rage and transforms into a fiery dragon and freeing himself from the B.E.A.R.H.U.G.G.A.H.. Numbuh 1 then uses the H.A.T.S just before Father can stop him, and then he tips over and falls into the deep pit. A singed and dazed Numbuh 363 is asked if he is okay by Numbuh Litchi (knowing him as Harvey). Furious, his teammates turn against him and Sonia gives Father's Pipe and the key to Sector W's transport to Numbuh Fleet. With the M.A.S.S.I.V.E arrived to the rescue, the Massive numbers of the Egg Fleet ships consisting of Mako Shark gunships, Sawfish Battleships, Stingray ships, Manta Ray ships and the Flagship, the Super Egg Providence, Dr. Eggman brought the biggest quote before the battle in the Kaguya Nebula began:"A nice dream. But dreams are meant to be......BROKEN!" Thus starts a epic Star Wars Death Star battle as there is a target to hit thus leading to victory. Soon, the leaders of the grades, ships are broken meaning they can't get in the school. The Kids Never Die's Glass Squadron battle for they're lives and are attacked by Toshiya, and two other teens. Yuki Skywalker bashed Toshiya's cronies, thus leading to the climax. Numbuh Genesis sees Paul Gekko use the ion breath to disable the main reactor to shutdown the Egg Ragnarok thus Numbuh Genesis and others jumping onto the gunship and escape to headquarters of Kami-Kōbe High School with the cake before a Death Egg has a blackout leaving it unarmed and explode from the inside and disabled with the new Death Egg orbiting over the Dens' Moon. "END TRANSMISSION" Characters Starring *Christopher Gekko *Cagali *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Paul Dickson *Numbuh Armada *Cree Gekko *Christopher Gekko *DHFUTH *Dr. Eggman *Toshiya Gekko *Numbuh Paul *Ruby Heart *''DCFDTL'' *''Numbuh 1'' *''Numbuh 2'' *''Numbuh 3'' *''Numbuh 4'' *''Numbuh 5'' *''Numbuh 6'' *''Father'' *Uncle Debuts *''Numbuh 19th Century'' *''Numbuh 83'' *''Numbuh 84'' *''Numbuh 363'' *''Sonic the Ninja'' *''Mega Man'' Trivia *The Plot of the Episode is based on Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E. from Codename Kids Next Door and the Parody of Star Wars the Force Awakens. *The battle is an blatant parody of the Battle of Yavin, Starkiller Base and Endor: **The Arwings and other starfighters fly into the trench and tunnel into the'' main reactor''. **''Egg Ragnarok'' is the Death Star/Death Star II/Starkiller Base. **Dens is Yavin 4/Earth. **The Water Cannons are XX-9 Heavy Turbolasers. **The Kids Never Die escaping the malfunctioning Death Egg mirrors the escape from the Starkiller Base, when Poe take out the super structure from the inside and Rey, Chewbacca and Finn escape in the Millennium Falcon. **The Kids Never Die's M.A.S.S.I.V.E Fleet is the Rebel Alliance Fleet/Republic Fleet. **The Egg Fleet is the Fleet of Star Destroyers/Trade Federation Fleet and the Flagship is the Super Star Destroyer, Executor/Providence-Class Battleship Invisible Hand. Category:Episodes